


Culpable

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, and that hurts, everyone loves tim drake, practice writing, very little plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: En defensa de Jason, es culpa de Dick.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 8





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba practicar y esto fue lo que salió, lo posteo porque vamos, el mundo necesita más JayTim en español.

En defensa de Jason, es culpa de Dick.

No, en serio, esta vez es culpa de Dick. Cien por ciento.

Jason mira alrededor del bar, observando aburrido a la gente que se emborracha en las mesas y luego a Dick, quien platica de lo más tranquilo con cierto chico que no tiene derecho de ser tan bonito.

Tim es ese chico, obviamente.

La cosa es que a Jason le ha gustado Tim desde hace casi un año (es curioso como todo ese asunto de probar que Bruce no estaba muerto y volverse Red Robin volvió a la avecilla un icono de belleza que todas las villanas querían saborear, ¿eh?), no es tan problemático considerando que Jason y Tim rara vez están en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo (Gotham es una ciudad gigante y ninguno de los dos es muy cercano a Batman últimamente), pero justo ahora, lo único que separa a Jason del chico cuyo rostro imagina de forma no muy decente durante las noches solitarias, está casi a lado de él.

Dick es lo único que se interpone entre ellos, él y su sonrisa honesta que trata de animarlos a hablar.

Pero sí, volviendo al punto, Jason está nervioso y molesto y paranoico y todo es culpa de Dick y su estúpida idea de salida de hermanos que había organizado, ¿Cómo iba Jason a saber que Tim, el niño perfecto, iba a asistir? Es un puto bar.

(Y Tim realmente le gusta, no es solo físico, es también emocional.

Le gusta ese aire misterioso que tiene el nuevo Red Robin y le gusta cuando se tropiezan por casualidad y ve a Tim resolver casos a la velocidad de la luz y le gusta cuando Tim deja USBs llenas de información en su apartamento y le gusta oír sus discursos en la televisión sobre campañas de caridad y…

¿Cómo se decía? ¿Un crush?)

Todd le da un trago a su cerveza mientras trata de fingir que mira el partido de básquetbol que pasan por la televisión cerca de la barra, poniendo atención a la conversación de los otros dos chicos más bajitos que él.

“(…) Y entonces le dije a Barbara que no, que yo había puesto el shampoo en su lugar de siempre y ella me grita que no,” cuenta Dick entre risas, aparentemente incapaz de fingir que su historia no tiene un final cómico.

Tim, alzando una ceja y con su mano sujetando su barbilla, habla, “Pero en todo caso, Dick, la gente suele fijarse en qué producto pone sobre su cabello.”

“¡Díselo a Barbara! En fin, me estuvo gritando por horas porque se puso mi acondicionador en lugar de su shampoo especial.”

“¿Y eso es todo?” inquiere Tim antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de vodka (y Dios sabe que Jason está sorprendido de ver que el reemplazo tome de su vaso, así como así). Dick carraspea.

“Bueno, hay mucho sexo de reconciliación, pero no creo que quieras escuchar esa parte.”

Jason y Tim hacen una mueca de incomodidad al unísono, y es Jason quien se gira para responder, “No, de verdad, no ocupamos saber eso.”

Dick se encoge de hombros antes levantar sus manos con falsa inocencia, “Lo siento, a veces olvido que hablo con dos solterones.”

Tim rueda los ojos, “No se puede ser solterón a mi edad.”

“Eso es subjetivo.”

Jason suelta una risilla, “Nosotros no somos solterones, pero tú sí que eres un anciano, señor casi treinta años.”

Antes de que Dick pueda ofenderse por la mención de su edad, suena su teléfono. Tras mirarlo, se pone de pie, “Tengo que tomar esto, es Barbara” y sale del bar con pasos rápidos.

Tim suelta una risilla antes de darle un ultimo trago a su vaso, “Eso significa que se larga.”

“¿Tú crees?”

“No lo creo, lo sé,” responde el menor antes de meter una mano en el interior de su chaqueta y sacar una caja de cigarrillos.

Jason parpadea.

“No sabía que fumabas.”

“Pffft, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí,” dice antes de ponerse uno entre los labios y sacar su encendedor dorado para prender el cigarrillo en un movimiento experto.

Tras exhalar un poco de humo, se gira para ver a Jason con curiosidad, “Creí que tú también fumabas.”

El mayor se encoge de hombros, “Lo dejé hace seis meses, más o menos. Fue cosa de Alfred.”

Tim inhala de nuevo, “Que tierno,” se burla con picardía antes de cruzar las piernas. Y wow, Jason no recuerda que el reemplazo se haya burlado de él nunca antes.

“¿Quién eres tu y que le hiciste a Timothy Drake?”

El menor se carcajea con agudeza, mirando a Jason con incredulidad.

“Dios Santo, eres igual a Dick, ¿tan aburrido me veo?”

“Yo no diría aburrido, más bien…”

“Déjame adivinar: Inocente, correcto, _virgen_ ,” y con la última palabra Tim hace un chasquido con la lengua, “Sigo sin entender porqué la gente piensa que soy un niño perfecto.”

Jason mira a la puerta y luego a Tim, peguntándose si Dick de verdad se marcharía así como así.

“No pretendía ofenderte.”

“Sé que no lo hacías, es solo que…” y Tim levanta los hombros antes de dejarlos caer y llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca de nuevo, “Realmente no entiendo como la gente puede pensar que soy tan decente.”

Jason regresa la mirada a su cerveza.

“Y pensar que todos creen que eres el niño bueno de la familia.”

*

*

Tim definitivamente no es el chico que Jason creía, lo cual explica porque el menor tiene el miembro de Jason metido hasta la garganta y los ojos azul eléctrico oscurecidos por el placer mientras usa una mano para masturbarse a si mismo.

Jason, con la espalda pegada a la pared barata del cubículo de baño público, gruñe al tiempo que sujeta a Tim por el cabello (tan negro y largo, tan suave y sedoso), follándole la boca al menor sin piedad alguna. ¿Cómo terminaron en esta posición? Jason quisiera saberlo.

“Maldición, _babybird_ ,” murmura Todd de forma grave y gutural, sus manos temblando ligeramente debido al placer que siente al ser rodeado por la boca pequeña y húmeda de Tim, viendo como esos labios se hinchan y ponen rojo, apenas capaces de rodear el miembro del mayor.

Tim, incluso con la garganta tapada por el pene de Jason, se las arregla para gemir, cerrando sus ojos por un minuto antes de abrirlos y dejar que Jason los vea cristalinos. Con una mirada rápida hacia abajo, Todd ve el vientre de Tim manchado de semen y sus manos cubriendo su pene ahora suave y flácido.

Eso es demasiado.

Sin avisarle, Jason sujeta con fuerza el rostro de Tim, corriéndose en su garganta y sonriendo con arrogancia al ver como el chico se ahoga un poco.

Al salir de su boca, Tim tiene los labios temblantes y le escurre semen y saliva por la barbilla. Sus mejillas arden en color rojo y su cabello está despeinado ante todos los jalones que le ha dado Jason durante estos largos minutos.

Jason toma aire mientras se acomoda los pantalones, sonrojándose un poco al ver como Tim se relame los labios con una mirada maliciosa.

“¿Sabes, Jason? Podrías haber ocultado mejor que te gusto. Eres _tan_ obvio…”

Tim ciertamente es todo menos el niño bueno de la familia.

*

*

Por segunda vez es culpa de Dick.

Jason no le ha contado sobre su, eh, aventura con Tim. Claro que no, eso sería suicido (y Jason disfruta estar vivo por segunda vez, gracias), pero sí le ha confesado que le gusta el menor. Y curiosamente, una vez que Dick supera la sorpresa de que a Jason le gusta un chico, se lo toma muy bien.

Siguiendo el consejo de Dick, Jason toca al apartamento de Tim cargando una bolsa de cartón con dos cappuccino y unas cuantas donas de azúcar.

Cuando un somnoliento Tim abre la puerta, Jason se queda sin palabras.

En primer lugar, no esperaba que Tim realmente estuviera en casa. En segundo, el muy maldito está vestido solo con una camisa muy grande de Star Wars (o no trae ropa interior o esta es muy corta, ya que no se ve en lo más mínimo). Jason traga saliva ante la vista de las piernas desnudas de Tim antes de entrar en un ligero pánico y levantar la bolsa rudamente.

“Traje café.”

Despeinado, con ojos cansados y nariz rojiza, Tim se las arregla para dedicarle a Jason una de las miradas más sucias que Red Hood ha recibido nunca.

No es necesario decir que esa mañana Jason termina follando el trasero de Tim entre suspiros y besos con sabor a tabaco.

Curioso, siempre creyó que Tim no haría este tipo de cosas. No que se queje, claro.

*

*

En esta ocasión, no es culpa de Dick, sino de Roy. Aunque estrictamente, es culpa del corazón de Jason y de la malicia oculta de Superboy aka Conner Kent.

Es una fiesta de los Titanes, o de los Titanes suficientemente grandes para tomar alcohol, en todo caso. Jason asiste por insistencia de Roy (y de Kori, pero en menor medida) y se descubre rodeado de héroes y vigilantes de quienes apenas recuerda los nombres con el sonido de la música a todo volumen.

Es entre shots de tequila y Red Bull que Jason por fin encuentra a Tim, subido en las piernas de Superboy y ambos rodeados por el característico aroma de marihuana.

La droga no sorprende a Jason, Tim debe ser la quinta persona que ha visto drogada esta noche, de hecho, hace no mucho vio a Impulso y Chico Bestia riendo entre tropezones y fumando con pétalos de rosa. Entonces no, no le sorprende ver a Tim drogado.

Le sorprende ver la forma tan obscena en que monta a Conner, sus pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas y su trasero desnudo siendo sujetado por las manos del metahumano, pero incluso así, Jason puede ver como el miembro de Conner entra y sale de Tim, quien gime de forma lenta y suave, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y respirando rápidamente.

Antes de que Jason pueda darse la vuelta para ir a vomita a algún lado, sus ojos se cruzan con las esmeraldas de Superboy, quien alza una ceja de sonreír con burla y, mientras mira fijamente a Jason, lame descaradamente el cuello blanquecino de Tim, haciendo que el menor suelte un gritito.

“Tim, hermano, ¡eres toda una zorra!” se burla Conner.

Y no hay forma de que Conner esté intoxicado, claramente, el kriptoniano está haciéndolo a consciencia.

Jason aprieta los dientes y sale de ahí, viendo rojo y sintiendo acido por su garganta.

(Han paso solo dos días desde que ha ido al departamento de Tim…)

*

*

La cereza sobre el pastel, es cuando, días después, Jason patrulla temprano por la ciudad y ve a Red Robin en una terraza; cigarrillo entre sus labios y las caderas sujetas por las manos de un sonriente Slade Wilson que murmura palabras inaudibles en el oído del menor.

Jason gruñe antes de huir rápidamente y, tras un par de kilómetros, se quita el casco para escupir en el suelo con asco.

Realmente odia a Tim Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
